Lycans
"A dangerous and infectious breed." '' ''- Andreas Tanis "There, wolf. There, castle" ''-Igor'' Werewolves were once normal humans who were infected by the first Werewolf or another of his victims. Unlike the second breed, called Lycans, this early breed were monsters incapable of thought or reason and could never take human form again. Both Werewolves and Lycans are some of the top bred apex Awesomes on the planet, and should never be fucked with. Because Lycans could be anybody you know, just always be nice to them, do not tempt them with your bodymeats, and stay indoors every full moon no matter what. Any time a wolf bites you, you will definitely become a werewolf. Just so you know. The Revengerists have battled, defeated, eaten, allied, befriended, enslaved and decimated werewolves on many occasions, including those from space , but let's not get into all of that. Powers and Abilities Werewolves display a number of greatly enhanced physical attributes. As with their rivals, the Vampires, Werewolves are immortal (or extremely long lived). For example, the original Werewolf survived over 800 years of captivity with no food or water in some sort of hibernation. They possess enhanced senses of smell, hearing and sight that are superior even to those of wolves, not just humans. Werewolves are also able to sense Vampires in close proximity to themselves and possess physical strength, durability, reflexes, and speed superior to those of Vampires, and can break through solid concrete walls. It should be noted that Werewolves seem to be far stronger than the Vampires, as every hand-to-hand confrontation between the two races under normal circumstances has ended with a Werewolf victory with the exception of elder Vampires such as Viktor. The Vampires controlled the(second generation)Werewolf race for centuries, making them slaves. A first-generation Werewolf was able to send a fully armoured Vampire flying at least ten feet through the wall of a villager's hut (without even yet being fully transformed). Werewolves can also use their claws and strength to scale sheer surfaces, having been seen to crawl along walls at great speed in pursuit of prey. They are incredibly extreme in all things they do, and brutally tear lesser being to bits, and often battle or ally with other Awesomes such as Vampires, Robots, Ninjas, Witches, Bigfoot , Vikings, Reptilians, and even Satan himself. Werewolves possess superb physical resilience and remarkable regenerative abilities, however their recovery abilities are hampered by the presence of silver in their bodies. It is mentioned in Legend that silver is fatal if it penetrates the internal organs. Silver is the Werewolves' only weakness, as they seem to be violently allergic to it. A new variation on this is the use of Silver nitrate bullets to inject the silver directly into a Werewolf's bloodstream. This is why Werewolves are way more awesome than vampires and despite having a strategic disadvantage will win in the end. Vampires are injured, deterred or killed by crosses, holy water, sunlight, fire, a stake in the heart, decapitation, garlic (fucking garlic!), and even the aforementioned silver in some stories. A special note should be made of William Corvinus, the original Werewolf. William possessed the same physical traits as his offspring, but to a far greater degree. His strength was such that he was able to engage his Hybrid relative Michael Corvin in combat, winning at first and only being forced back due to the constant fire of a machine gun from a nearby helicopter - especially impressive as Michael had just killed several first-generation Werewolves with ease. He was also immune to the UV gunfire of Selene. His agility and reflex was such that he was able to leap dozens of feet AND escape Selene's explosive shurikens (though he was slightly scratched by one of them). William Corvinus' form of lycanthropy is the most primitive, and also the most powerful. He has the most lupine features, with a long muzzle and pointed ears, giving him a marked resemblance to a real wolf. He is also far larger than his offspring. William is the most savage Werewolf seen, with an insatiable appetite for rampage, according to Andreas Tanis. He is unable to revert to his human form, something Alexander Corvinus attributed to his uncontrollable rage, and remained in Werewolf form for centuries. Unlike later Werewolves, he has a full pelt of fur all over his body. It should also be noted that while every other Werewolf seen in the films has black or gray fur, William's is mostly white with a blue tint to it. He also has solid white eyes. William doesn't fit into the first generation of Werewolves. Being white, larger, and much more powerful, separates him from his offspring, but as a unique specimen, he does not qualify for his own Generation and should be viewed as a special case. 1st generation: Original Werewolves These Werewolves were created after being infected by William. Similar to William, they are complete savages and thought to have no control over themselves and the inability to revert to a human form until after death. Physically, they are more humanized facially, with a shorter snout (although still longer than the second-generation Lycans) and a lack of pointed ears. They have less fur than William, but more than their second-generation Lycan descendants, with more fur around the neck and arms. These creatures are often referred to as Werewolves by the Vampires as they are little more than feral animals. It was not until Lucian was born that the 2nd generation was able to transform at will. In the era of Lucian's early adulthood they seemed to gain a lot more of their original rational/human way of thinking. After several attacks by the Death Dealers, they began to create traps to better help them defeat the Vampires and strategize. When Lucian outright confronted them during a Vampire attack, roaring loudly, they retreated. Later when Lucian came into their main den in human form, the older Werewolves inspected him and understood that he was a Lycan. They even accepted him into their pack and aided him when needed against the Vampires. During this aid, they came into contact with even more second generation Lycans in human form and seemed to understand that they were their brethren. 2nd generation: 21st century Werewolves It seems by the 21st century only a few were left, most were likely wiped out by Death Dealers. With the death of William, no future 1st generation Werewolves can be created. Notable Werewolves *William Corvinus - Progenitor of the Werewolf line, having been bitten by a wolf. *Lucian's mother - gave birth to him in the Vampires' dungeon before being killed by Viktor. *Samuel - one of Alexander Corvinus' Cleaners, mauled by William and made a Werewolf. 'Lycans' ' Lycans' are a second breed of Werewolves. Once normal humans who were infected by the first born Lycan or another of his victims, they are unlike the first breed in retaining their human intelligence & personalities while transformed and taking human form. In this article "Werewolf" will be used to refer to both Werewolves and Lycans, collectively (except where otherwise noted) for when both generations need mentioning at the same time. Lycans display inhuman abilities of physical strength, speed, reflexes, endurance and agility. These traits seem to apply to Lycans, even when in human form, as Lucian was seen to be able to catch up to a moving car, and subsequently survive being hit by it head on without being seriously injured. It is very likely that they can enter a state of hibernation and survive without food or water for centuries. They possess enhanced senses of smell, hearing and sight that are superior even to those of wolves, not just humans and are also able to sense Vampires in close proximity to themselves. It should be noted that when in their werewolf form they are stronger than when in human form, able to break through solid concrete walls, and seem to be stronger than the Vampires, as every hand-to-hand confrontation between the two races under normal circumstances has ended with a Lycan victory, the one exception being the elder Vampire Viktor. Lycans can also use their claws and strength to scale sheer surfaces, having been seen to crawl along walls at great speed in pursuit of prey. Lycans also possess superb physical resilience and remarkable regenerative abilities: both Lucian and Raze are wounded by silver bullets and Selene's throwing stars respectively, yet they bear no marks or scars when they reappear later. Their recovery abilities are hampered by the presence of silver in their bodies. However, to older Lycans, the silver is rarely fatal. Lucian displayed the ability to force Selene's silver bullets out of his body through muscle strength, although it is mentioned in the first film that the silver is fatal if it penetrates the internal organs. They possess the ability to land on their feet when falling from above, as evidenced by both Lucian andMichael Corvin. Silver is the Lycans' only weakness, as they seem to be violently allergic to it. A new variation on this is the use of silver nitrate bullets to inject the silver directly into a Lycan's bloodstream. Although originally Lycans could only transform at the full moon, it is also explained that the older a lycan becomes in age, the more control they can exert over their transformation, to the point that they can change at will, possessing full mental control of their wolf form. In their wolf form, Lycans also have access to powerful jaws and razor-sharp fangs and claws, making them deadly close-quarters combatants. Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Legends Category:Creatures Category:Animals Category:Enemies Category:Awesomes Category:Conditions Category:Diseases